Pantsu on fire
by WhyNotBoth
Summary: Umm,this story is not a fanfiction lol. The characters in this story are actually my friends. I have tried to mimic there personalities and quirks in the story and it is mostly written for them. But I think other readers can also enjoy the story since its mostly going to be fantasy and humour. Sorry if I wasted your time, please don't hate me ;A; lulz xD P.S- Watch A/Z [Its epic]


Chapter 1:

"JESUS CHRIST ENNE, STOP POKING ME!" yelled Fabu with an exasperated feeling of annoyance.

"But I am bored" Enne said timidly, not moving her eyes form the ceiling. She was lying on her back with her arm over her forehead shielding her from the bright sunlight coming from the window. Fabu was lying just next to her, her right arm propped up to support her head while she scrolled down the screen with her other hand. "Lets go out for a movie or something".

"Don't wanna" replied Fabu with a stupid grin on her blushing red face and turned back to reading her disgusting shizaya fanfics. Her nose bleeding slightly as she clicked the 'next page' button.

"You and your obsession with yaoi" mumbled Enne and went back to poking Fabu's left butt cheek.

The two girls were lying on the floor with all sorts of stuffs scattered around them. Fabu's white futon was curled up around her legs with the untouched text books she was supposed to study for her class test tomorrow. Crumpled packets of chips and soda cans littered around and shining in the sunlight. A table fan sitting behind the books made a buzzing sound , making the pages of the book flutter. The ribbons tied to its grill floating with the breeze.

"Dude this is my room, not a fecking clubhouse " said a new girl who just entered the room, her hands on her waist as she eyed the girls with an annoyed expression.

"Kanra my wuv, you look so kawaii when you are angry" chortled fabu. She finally closed the lid of her laptop and sat up with her arms spread for an embrace. "come on baby give me a warm hug~"

Kanra walked over to Enne and sat beside her completely ignoring Fabu's inviting arms because she knew Fabu's true intentions all too well. Fabu and Kanra had been friends since childhood and they did love each other very much. But only recently did kanra found out that Fabu was actually a Bi and had taken a liking to her body (Authors note :- LOL) . So now she tried to keep as much distance from her as she could while hanging out with her. Fabu dropped her hand back to her sides disappointed but didn't lose her spirit one bit.

"Y u no except my love kanra" bleated Fabu while she eyed Kanra's beautiful body greedily.

"I AM BORED" complained Enne and now she started to poke Kanra on her shoulder.

"Well, I am bored too" agreed Kanra oblivious to the lustful stares of Fabu. "And the weather is so nice today too"

"OH I KNOW,LETS GO TO THE MALL" boomed Fabu. "ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST WENT THERE"

"We went there just yesterday" giggled Enne.

"OMG, its been 1440 minutes already!? "shrieked Fabu and doubled up with laughter.

Kanra and Enne also started to laugh and in the end agreed to go to the mall.

"I'll call Yuura too" said Enne as she texted Yuura. "We can all meet up at the mall"

* * *

><p>(At the mall)<p>

The precinct was bustling with people when they entered. Fabu hopped at her place trying to catch a glimpse of Yuura in the crowd using Enne's shoulder as leverage. Fabu was wearing ripped jeans and her favourite black T-shirt with a picture of Shizuo holding a sign post on the front. Enne on the other hand was wearing a traditional red kimono and her hair was held in a tight bun. Yes. People were staring at her weird choice of clothes but she didn't seem to mind (lol). Kanra was tagging alongside them in her knee length pink dress with black high legged socks and heels. When they couldn't find Yuura , they headed straight for the "Arcade-section", there usual hangout place.

"There she is" Fabu pointed through the crowed and waved. Kanra and Enne noticed her too and waved as well.

Yuura was standing near the entrance of the Arcade section with a cat in her arms. She looked adorable in her yellow tank top with matching neko head band. Yuura had a thing for cats ever since she was a kid. She took her pet cat who she called mad-cat everywhere with her. She had another quirk, she never wore any panties. Only Kanra, Fabu and Enne knew about it though they didn't know when and why she stopped wearing her panties. They believed it was because of some dare in the past. However there was also a buzz going on in school about a secret no pantsu club. According to the stories some girls were able to attain super human powers by sacrificing their pantsu to a dark demon lord. But they were only stories and no one knew for sure.

"HEY!" she shouted back and smiled when she saw the gang.

"Hey meddy" Kanra cooed and patted the cat who purred contently.

"Yosh, Yuura! I challenge you to DDR Extreme." Fabu Cried with a serious battle expression, her finger pointed towards Yurra. "If I win you'll buy me a new pair of binoculars and if I lose I will take care of Mad-cats bathing for a month" Mad-cat screeched at these words as though he understood what Fabu just said.

"Um okay" chortled Yuura as she tried to calm Mad-cat. "But how about we eat something first, I am starving".

"yea, I am hungry too" agreed Enne."All I have had since morning is chips and 5 cans of soda"

"Lets head to the food plaza then" Kanra said .

Everyone nodded and started heading to the food court but on their way they saw a kid crying and a girl same age as them trying to comfort him. They decided to enquire what was wrong. When they got close they found out that the girl was there friend Kura.

She was bent over and trying to make the kid stop crying. She was wearing a white lace top with frills and matching skirt. Her big brown handbag dangling at the edge of her arm as she tried to wipe the tears of the boy's face. The kids eye had gone all red and puffy from all the crying. He was probably 8 or 9 years old and was wearing a green T-shirt and a green cap.

"Hey Kura, what's the matter" inquired Kanra.

Kura was surprised when she saw the whole gang standing right behind her.

"Oh, hey guys! Umm apparently this kid came here to buy a new toy or something with his twin brother but they got separated " explained Kura. "Could you guys help me find his brother for him, I don't think I can do this alone".

"Ofcourse" replied Yuura as she patted the head of the kid softly. Her cat too gave a low purr as though feeling sorry for the kid " We can split up and find him together"

"What's your name boy?" Enne asked gently to the kid, kneeling down next to him.

"Its B-Basty" the boy answered in a choked voice.

"Your bother is your twin right?" Enne continued "what kind of clothes is he wearing"?

"S-same as m-mine, but red in color" Basty mumbled out wiping his tears at the back of his hand. "His name is R-roku " he added.

"Is your brother wearing a cap too?" asked Yuura from behind to which Basty just shook his head.

"Where are your parents?" Kanra also joined in. "Don't tell me you brothers came here alone"

"We are the Bastard-Brothers, our mother abandoned us and our father is a superhero" replied Basty with a puffed up chest. He said all that really fast ,his tear smeared eyes suddenly sparkling in pride.

Fabu and Yuura snorted at his words but converted there laugh in a cough while Kura just smiled at the kids innocence.

"Did he just say bastard brothers?" Enne wishpered in Kanra's ear trying hard to not laugh out loud. "And his father is a superhero?"

Kanra too was having a hard time suppressing her snicker. "Well, every father is a superhero for their kids" She said thoughfully in the end.

"Okay lets split up in teams of two!" Fabu said in a commanding tone. " Enne and Kura will go together, I will go with Kanra and Yuura will go with the kid." Fabu's eyes were gleaming as she said these words, she was going to get some lone time with Kanra.

"Once you acquire the other Bastard-kid Roku, give the others a call and rendezvous outside. " She continued in an her commanding voice. "Any questions?"

"Umm, wouldn't it be faster if we split in groups of one" Yuura pointed out.

"N-no…just do as I say" Fabu replied with a slight stammer.

"But t-"

"GO GO GO" Fabu cut short Yuura. She grabbed Kanras hand and led her towards the lower levels of the mall. "We will go look there"

The others too went searching to different floors and sections looking for the missing Roku.

Enne and kura decided to ask around for the kid in red shirt from other people but no one seemed to recall any kid in red clothes.

Yuura on the other hand reckoned that she should search throught the sections where kids might go first. So she and little basty decided to visit the arcade, toy and manga section.

Fabu meanwhile had no intentions to look for the kid, she just wanted to get as close to Kanra as possible. She led Kanra through the stairs to the floor just above parking where new products were stored. This place was dimly lit,quite and deserted.

"I don't think we are going to find little Roku here " reasoned kanra " I don't think we should even be here."

"I think I just saw someone in a red T-shirt there" Kanra lied and grabbed kanra by the hand and dragged her even deeper through the dark corridors. " Fabu's wicked plan was working.

"Excuse me, what are you girls doing here?" echoed a voice from behind Kanra and Fabu." Customers aren't allowed down here"

They both froze in there spot. They turned around to find a worker of the mall. He was wearing the blue uniform and cap with the logo of the company. In the dimly lit light they could see that he was moving a trolley full of food products with him. His shirt had a name tag on it which said Seisui.

"Ah we are looking for a lost kid named Roku" kanra explained . " Fabu just saw him go that way"

"Y-yea I did" Fabu nodded "that way" she pointed towards the corridor which took them deeper into the storage facility. There voices echoed in the silence.

Seisui eyed them suspiciously for a moment and then said in a low voice " If that's the case, let me help you. Its easy to get lost down here."

Both Kanra and Fabu nodded.

"Let me lead the way" he said and started walking towards the corridor leaving the trolly behind. Kanra and Fabu nodded again and followed him in silence, with only the sounds of there footsteps and constantly flickering light.

They thought he was trying to help them but they failed to notice the evil smirk on Seisui's face.

* * *

><p>Up on the third floor Enne and Kura were still asking around with no success.<p>

Yuura and Basty on the other hand were now heading to the books section. They already looked through the arcade and toy sections.

"Once we are done here we will go check out the food plaza okay? We wont stop till we find Roku" Yuura reassured Basty. Basty who was holding Mad-cat in his arms just nodded and tagged along with her. The store was packed with people flipping through books and magazines.

"Okay lets go and look in the comics end" Yuura mumbled to herself , a little tiredness showed in her voice. The kids books and comics were stacked at the very end of the store. She scanned through the crowd looking for a kid in red t-shirt all the time.

When they finally reached the kids stall, Yuura looked all around but couldn't find any kid in a red t-shirt.

"Your brother doesn't seem to be here" she sighed in disappointed."Lets go Ba-"

She broke off in the middle of her sentence because Basty ,who should have been standing next to her wasn't there. She spun around at her position wildly but to her horror he was no where to be found.

"DA DA DA DA HELL! NOT YOU TOO!" she moaned as she wiped the sweat of her forehead.

She scampered through the store asking people if they had seen the little shit until finally one old woman said she saw a kid in a green cap on her way. She ran in that direction bumping into a couple of people, but she didn't stop to apologize.

She didn't had to run too far. There he was, in the 18+ segment, fawning over the pictures of naked models. Mad-cat was sitting on his shoulder, his eyes too glued to the the porn mag in Basty's hands. Yuura silently crept right behind him,her face distorted from rage. And without warning gave two crushing head chops to both Mad-cat and Basty.

She gave a long rant to Basty and Mad-cat. Basty apologised profusely while Mad-cat recieved another kick on his face for trying to lick the porn mags in the middle of the rant. Just when they were about to leave they heard a soft stifled moan from behind one of the book cart.

"That voice" Basty gasped.

Yuura moved forward and pushed the cart to reveal a kid dressed in all red, drooling over pictures of Russian blondes, moaning as he flipped to the next page.

"Roku!" Basty exclaimed and jump-hugged his brother, making both of them fall to the ground. Roku who was surprised at first recovered surprisingly quickly from the fall and recognized his brother. They both rolled on the ground, laughing and cursing each other. Yuura who was part mad, part annoyed and part relieved, face-palmed herself in silence.

(To be continued xD)


End file.
